The World Doesn't Stop
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Blinny. Ginny tells Blaise a thing or two.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **The Insane Prompt Challenge  
Dialogue: "Don't you dare walk away from me."

**Hogwarts: **Matchmaking Club  
Pairing: Ginny/Blaise  
Prompt: (object) lipstick

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Aloof

**The World Doesn't Stop**

_Pairing:_ Blaise/Ginny

X

"He is so aloof," Demelza Robins giggled into her hand.

Ginny nodded, her eyes following Blaise Zabini's path as he walked around the Quidditch pitch. He ignored the gaggle of girls that seemed to find some reason to stop in his path, but Blaise simply walked around the obstacles, his eyes never once leaving the pages of his book.

"Ooh, he's coming this way." Demelza quickly took out her lipstick, but Ginny ignored her friend's hasty movements, her eyes too focused on the Italian.

Blaise wasn't like the other Slytherins that Ginny had the displeasure of knowing. He didn't go out of his way to antagonize anyone. In fact, he mostly kept to himself. If he wasn't so good-looking, he would have probably blended into the background, but girls couldn't help but notice a handsome, Italian boy. And Ginny wasn't immune to his attractiveness.

She might have not been the type of girl to swoon at a boy's feet, but if he winked at her in a flirtatious way, Ginny probably wouldn't be able to stop a blush and a feeling of happiness.

The problem was Blaise never noticed any girl. He never seemed particularly interested in a romantic relationship. Whatever girl eventually caught Blaise's attention would have to be pretty special. And although Ginny thought she was somewhat pretty, she didn't think she'd be the type to capture the attention of the mysterious Blaise Zabini.

Ginny sighed. It wasn't the end of the world of course. She shrugged and went back to staring at the pitch, imagining catching the quaffle and scoring a perfect goal. She had to be perfect if she wanted to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

She walked backward, eyeing the pitch as a whole and ended up walking into someone. "Oh. Sorry," Ginny apologized, turning and seeing Blaise continuing to walk as if only a piece of paper had hit him and not an actual person.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. She might not have ranked very high up on a list of important people, but when someone apologized, the apologee should at least acknowledge the apologer. "Don't you dare walk away from me. I said I was sorry. You should too."

Blaise finally stopped reading whatever he was reading. He looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Why should I apologize? You bumped into me."

"Well, maybe if you had been looking up instead of at a book, I wouldn't have bumped into you."

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention," Blaise countered.

"I wasn't the only one not paying attention. The world doesn't just stop spinning because you're walking without looking. You're not that important." She turned and walked away in a huff.

He might have been good-looking, but he was as egotistical as Draco Malfoy.

X

Ginny went to her normal place at the Gryffindor table for lunch and found a folded scrap of parchment with her name on it. She carefully took it and sat down.

Hey Ginny,

Maybe you were right. The world doesn't revolve around me, and I like a girl that isn't afraid to tell me that. I'm sorry for walking in your way. Maybe we should hang out on the next Hogsmeade trip. Are you interested?

Blaise

Ginny's cheeks warmed. She looked over at the Slytherin table. For once, Blaise wasn't reading as he ate. He took a bite of his sandwich, his eyes glued to her form.

She swallowed. She could imagine her family's faces if she went to Hogsmeade with a Slytherin, but there was something about Blaise. And he did admit she had been right. That was always a heady feeling.

She nodded slightly, just enough for him to see it. Blaise smirked and turned his attention to the book that laid open next to his plate.

Ginny turned back to her plate that was still currently empty and felt a smile spread across her face.

Well, well, well, she certainly hadn't expected something like this when she yelled at Blaise. Go figure.

X

(word count: 696)


End file.
